A Diamond Christmas
by LucyMaxine
Summary: Jez and Sian go Ice Skating. Pure fluff warning in effect. One shot. Enjoy!


**Jian Go Ice Skating**

"Come on Sian!" Jez Diamond called up the stairs to his wife. Madi and Zack were with Sarah and somehow he had crazily agreed to go ice skating with Sian as she had wanted to go for so long.

"Here now!" she called coming downstairs. Jez gasped as he saw her arrive. Her hair perfectly curled, her jeans showing off her long toned legs. He pulled her into him and kissed her hard causing her to giggle,

"Later babe!" she giggled, "Ice skating first."

"Remind me why I agreed to this?"

"Because you love me."

"Good answer Mrs. Diamond," Jez said before finding himself being pulled to the car by Sian. She went to the driver's side but Jez pushed her round to the passenger seat and sat her in it before driving them to the ice rink.

Sian was so excited and Jez rested his hand on her leg as he drove and Sian was soon out of the car when they arrived. Jez had to run to catch up with Sian and he paid for their skates before trying to put his on. Sian giggled before helping Jez put his on and then she put hers on.

Soon Jez was gingerly stepping onto the ice and Sian took his hand in hers and pulled him onto the ice.

"How can you stand you Sian?" Jez asked as he held onto Sian for dear life.

"I used to go as a kid and never really stopped," Sian said holding Jez's hand tight, helping him on the ice. Jez was taking looks at Sian, unable to take his eyes off his wife. Sian smiled skating backwards so she could hold both of Jez's hands and help him stay upright on the ice.

She blushed when she realised Jez was looking at her and she led them over to the side before smiling up at him.

"What?" Sian asked, her smiling face looking up at Jez.

"Is there no end to your talents, Mrs. Diamond?" Jez asked before watching as Sian skated and did some skating moves. He went to go after her but he fell to the ice. Sian skated up to him and picked him up before finding herself pushed against the side and Jez kissing her hard.

"Jez!" she giggled kissing him back.

"Sorry babe but the Chemistry is too much," he said as his lips were up against hers. Sian couldn't help but giggle,

"Very funny Jez baby," she said before beginning to skate around the rink with him again, noticing he was much steadier on his feet. She held onto his hand skating around with Jez and he smiled as she gasped as the snow began to fall. Sian caught a snowflake in her hand and tapped it against Jez's nose before finding herself being pulled around the rink by Jez.

"That's more like it," she said, smiling.

"Must be your excellent teaching. Maybe you really are the best teacher ever," Jez said, causing Sian to blush as he stroked her cheek.

They carried on skating around listening to the music and just enjoying each other's company and Sian gasped as Jez let go of Sian's hand and skated around on his own. Sian gasped watching as Jez skated around on his own. She stood at the side watching as the snow began to fall.

Sian smiled as Rihanna's We Found Love came on and she saw everyone going to the side of the rink. She soon found herself being pushed into the centre of the rink and finding Jez down on his knees.

"Jez baby, what's going on?" she asked.

"Sian Diamond, my amazing, perfect, beautiful, sexy wife, I don't even know where to begin with you. I thought I had everything until you walked into my life and have stayed there and you will always stay there. You love Madi and Zack like they are your own children and you will always put them first in everything you do. You really are amazing and perfect and beautiful and I was wondering if you would do the honour of renewing our vows?" Sian gasped before nodding and kissing Jez hard as he picked her up..

She then pulled something out of her jeans pocket and let Jez see it.

"We're having a baby?" he gasped. Sian nodded,

"Yes we are. I found out yesterday," she replied.

"Merry Christmas Sian," Jez said, kissing her.

"Merry Christmas Jez baby," Sian said before they left the ice and headed home for a celebration which could only be done by Jez and Sian, in true Diamond fashion.


End file.
